Hold and Release
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Bucky has a pretty hands on approach to teaching. Stucky. OneShot.


_These two are just too damn hot, and so this had to be written._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the mistakes, because I'm tired and probably haven't gotten them all._

Steve Rogers had had a bad day.

Actually, it had started off well—his hot friend who was conveniently his neighbour, hadn't paid his electricity bill on time again. Which meant that he had no hot water for his morning shower, and had come across the hall wearing only a towel and cold water dripping from his shaggy hair and down his broad shoulders and washboard abs. Steve had been more than happy to let him use his shower, before skipping off to work with a grin on his face.

But then the day had gone tits up from there on in.

Brock Rumlow, his ex boyfriend who worked in the same office as him, decided to stop by and just be a general jackass. To make matters worse, he was meant to have finished a specialized design for a new client's home two days ago, and he still hadn't done so. His boss was riding his ass to get the design finished because apparently they were VIP's, and because he was also being requested by a couple who he had designed one of their holiday homes for, and now they wanted a second one. That should make him feel better, but really, it didn't.

Not today.

Because work sucked, and he was tired, and he just wanted to go home and flop down on his couch and watch re-runs of _24._ Jack Baur whooping everyone's ass and shouting 'damnit' every five minutes would make him feel better.

It was just after nine before he was able to leave, which meant he got home at around half past. The elevator was broken, _again_ , and Steve grumbled under his breath as he jogged up the six flights of stairs to his room. There was no light coming from underneath his neighbours door and Steve wondered what James Buchanan Barnes was off doing. Or even _who_ he was doing. Given how drop dead, insanely good looking Bucky was, it wasn't hard to imagine that he had a busy sex life, but in the past two years that they had been friends and neighbours, Steve had never actually seen Bucky with anyone—male _or_ female. Sure, they had talked about lovers, but it had never been explicit, and there had never been anyone specific. There had been times where Steve had wondered if Bucky was actually flirting with Steve, which would have been more than welcome, but Bucky sort of had a naturally flirtatious manner anyway, and so Steve had always just written it up to it being normal behaviour for him.

But a man could dream, right?

 _Are you home yet?_

Steve's phone vibrated just as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and slung his suit jacket over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He grinned automatically when he opened the text from Bucky, and quickly replied.

 _Just walked in_.

The reply came quickly.

 _I'm on the roof. Come up._

Bucky had a way of sort of just making statements and expecting people to follow through with them. But hey, who was Steve kidding? He would walk through fire if Bucky asked him too. It wasn't _just_ that the man was incredibly attractive, but he was also funny, sweet, loyal, dependable...Pretty much everything that Steve was looking for in a man. They had met through Pietro Maximoff, another one of his friends. Bucky had just moved to the city to start an apprenticeship as a tattoo artist, and didn't know too many people. He fit in well with Steve and his friends; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson and the Maximoff siblings, Pietro and Wanda. He acted as though he had been friends with them for years, and Steve liked that.

His friends were good people, and good judges in character, which made him like Bucky even more.

"Bucky?" Steve called out as he pushed open the door for the roof. He took another pull of his bottle of beer as he skimmed his eyes over the rooftop, finding Bucky sitting on one of the wooden picnic benches that had been dragged up here some time a while ago. He walked over and Bucky gave him his sinfully sexy half smile as Steve rested his ass down on the thick concrete railing that was opposite Bucky.

"Seriously?" Bucky snorted as he looked over at Steve. "You just walked up, like what...Twelve flights of stairs and you're not even panting?"

"I guess it's because I'm not puffing away on one of those," Steve teased lightly and nodded over to the joint between Bucky's lips.

"Hey," Bucky rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's a cigarette. I don't go through a pack a day or anything."

"You and Natasha might as well, the way you smoke them," Steve pointed out. Bucky grinned and pursed his lips, sending a stream of hazy smoke purposefully in his direction. Steve just rolled his eyes back, but he couldn't help the laugh that he let out as he drank more from his beer. They were quiet for a few minutes, Steve finishing off his beer and adding it to the long line of beer bottles that were against the concrete railing from the other residents of the building, and Bucky finishing off his joint. Bucky was wearing a short sleeved v-neck shirt, which showed off his broad shoulders and the sleeves that he had tattooed on each arms.

Steve had never been into tattoo's or body modifications before Bucky.

But now?

Nothing turned him on more than seeing the mans tattoo's. He had quite a few. All up and down his arms, one on the back of his calf, one on his chest and two more on his back. And then there was the two studs in Bucky's ear and the ring in the left corner of his mouth.

Steve had spent a lot of time dreaming about feeling the cold metal of that ring pressed against his own mouth. Or brushing over the taunt skin of his stomach as the dark haired man ran kissing down his torso. Or clipping the side of his cock when he was wrapping his lips around him and taking him right down to the base—

"Stevie?" Bucky was grinning over at him, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shit, sorry," Steve let out a laugh, realizing that Bucky had been trying to get his attention. "What were you saying?"

"I said I've never seen you smoke before," Bucky repeated.

"Never really appealed, I guess," Steve shrugged a shoulder, bracing his hands on either side of him on the cold concrete, leaning forward slightly.

"I don't mean cigarettes, Stevie," Bucky told him with a grin. "I mean weed. Grass. Mary Jane."

"I know what weed is," Steve rolled his eyes.

"And you've never smoked it?" Bucky raised his eyebrows, looking a little disbelieving. "Especially with how stressed you get at work, I reckon you would like it." Steve just shrugged again. "You're looking pretty stressed right now, to be honest," Bucky got up from the picnic seat and pulled another rolled joint out of his front pocket, a lighter in his other hand. He tilted his head to the side and stepped closer again, his lips slightly pouted as he stared at Steve. "You've been coming in late all week."

"Didn't realize you were keeping tabs on me," Steve tried to keep his voice light, but Bucky was only about a foot away from him now, and the blonde couldn't tear his eyes away from Bucky's mouth.

God...It was fucking entrancing.

He could watch that mouth for days.

"Stevie?" Bucky's lips were moving again and Steve had to blink rapidly to focus on his words rather than the mouth that was creating the words. "Have you ever tried it?"

"I went to college with Nat and Pietro," he let out a short laugh. "Of course I've _tried_ it."

"You just didn't like it?" Now Bucky looked downright confused, his head tipping forward slightly with his question, getting even closer to Steve. "That's just fucked up. _Everyone_ likes weed."

"Now I know for a fact that that isn't true," Steve grinned and shook his head, and Bucky grinned back at him with an adorable half shrug. He took in a deep breath and then shrugged. "I don't know. I only tried it once or twice, but I was never really into the scene. You know, going out and partying. I was on a scholarship, so I needed to make sure I kept my grades up. And in my last year my ma got sick, so every time I wasn't studying or in class or working, I was at the hospital with her." Bucky nodded, his face solemn. They had talked at his mother, Sarah Rogers, before. Bucky had been close to his own mother, who had passed away when he was eighteen. That conversation had actually been the first time Steve realized that he had a crush on the brunette. "Anyway, I went out to a few parties when it was all being passed around and Nat gave me a joint but it didn't really affect me."

"Did you smoke it properly?" Bucky teased him.

"I don't think so," Steve admitted honestly with a slight blush. "I coughed a lot." He felt a little embarrassed saying it out lout to Bucky, who was clearly so comfortable with a lighter in one hand and a joint pinched between two of his fingers.

"Maybe you just weren't doing it right," Bucky commented as he put the joint into the corner of his mouth, the corner where the lip ring wasn't, and then cupped his hand around it so that he could light it up, despite the night breeze. "Wanna try now?"

"Oh, uh, nah, I don't think so..." Steve began but Bucky just shook his head and grinned.

"You're going to try now," Bucky repeated, once again doing the whole thing he did where he was telling, not asking. Steve sucked in a nervous breath through his teeth and jerked his head in one nod. Bucky gave him that lopsided smirk that made Steve's heart clench and squeeze and he shifted slightly on concrete railing he was sitting on. His eyes followed Bucky as his mouth closed around the joint and took a pull, his tongue coming out to nervously wet his own lips as he inhaled and pulled the joint out of his mouth. Steve went to reach for the joint, but instead, Bucky just leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Steve's.

Steve's body froze in shock at first, not knowing how to respond, but Bucky's warm lips created a seal and coaxed his apart, and then the smoke was being pushed into his own mouth. Bucky put a finger under his chin and then pulled back, gently pushing his chin up so that he closed his mouth.

"Now hold," Bucky whispered, still only a breath away, his nose bumping lightly against Steve's. Steve's whole body was tingling as he held the smoke in his lungs, the urge to cough tickling at his throat a little but everything in him refusing to let it happen, because there was no way in hell he was going to ruin this moment. Bucky was staring at him intensely, and after another second or so passed, he touched his thumb lightly to Steve's lower lip. "And blow out," he murmured, stepping back slightly to let Bucky release the breath. Steve blew the cloud out, but his body was thrumming with incredible energy.

He couldn't believe that had just happened.

He blinked, wondering if he should say something, but then Bucky was taking in another breath, and this time his hand slid around Steve's throat, the tips of his fingers teasing the hair at the nape of his neck. He opened his mouth again and Steve reciprocated the movement quickly. This time, he didn't just blow the smoke into Steve's mouth, he pushed his tongue past Steve's teeth as well, somehow managing to keep the seal around their lips so that the smoke stayed there, and Steve tried to concentrate on _not_ swallowing the smoke and just holding it there, while kissing Bucky back.

It wasn't long before Bucky pulled back and Steve bit back the pitiful whimper that he wanted to let out at the loss of contact. He blew out the smoke, his eyes heavy as he stared at Bucky. Bucky stared right back at him, licking his lips slowly and Steve swallowed hard, his eyes tracing the movement.

"Bucky?" Steve's question was rough.

Then Bucky dropped the joint to the ground, stamping it out with the front of his boot and then lunging forward to catch Steve's mouth again, hands on both his cheeks, thumbs firmly on his cheekbones. It was harder this time, and Steve could have sung praises when he finally felt the cool firmness of Bucky's lip ring pressed against the corner of his mouth. Bucky nipped at his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth, and then tracing his teeth with his tongue. Steve reached out, gripping Bucky's shirt firmly and dragging his body forward so that their torso's were pressed together. Bucky rutted his hips forward and Steve let out a gasp as he felt how hard the brunette was against him.

"Shit, Stevie," Bucky rasped out as he pulled away slightly, but quickly re-joined their lips, canting his head to the side to give himself better access to the blondes mouth. He tasted like pot and like the mint gum he was always chewing on. He felt so fucking good, and then it just got even better as Bucky dropped his hands from where they were holding Steve's face and grabbed his ass.

The groan he let out as Bucky squeezed his ass firmly with both hands was embarrassingly loud, and he would have gone bright red if Bucky hadn't let out a moan in response and thrust himself harder against Steve. Steve jerked on his shirt harder, digging his nails through the thin material and into Bucky's taunt skin. When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily, and Bucky had a dazed grin on his face as he rested his forehead against the blondes. Steve opened his eyes slowly and met Bucky's eyes, not letting go of his waist.

"You feeling it yet?" Bucky murmured with a smirk.

"I'm feeling a few things," Steve replied with a grin. "I'm finding it hard to tell between what's the weed and what's just weed." Bucky laughed and pulled back, putting some space between them.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time," Bucky admitted, actually looking a little nervous as he shoved his hands into his front pockets. Steve studied him, looking him up and down, taking in the jeans that fit Bucky just right, and the tee-shirt that was like a second skin, showing off his gorgeous, toned chest. Then he reached his face—his fucking gorgeous as _hell_ face—where he was pulling the corner of his lip between his teeth, pressing his tongue against his piercing as he waited for Steve to reply.

"You should've done it earlier," Steve finally said back. The nervousness disappeared from Bucky's face and he let out a laugh.

"Yeah?" Bucky asked with a tilt of his head, his shaggy hair falling to the side.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.

"You wanna go downstairs and watch a movie? Get some takeout?" Bucky asked, reaching out to link his fingers through Steve's. Steve felt his stomach do that stupid little flip flop thing all over again.

"A movie? You expect me to be able to relax and watch a movie after that?" Steve questioned in disbelief. Bucky grinned and reached forward to press one last hard kiss to the blonde's mouth.

"I like you," he said. "That means that I want to date you before I take you to bed." Steve swallowed hard again and Bucky smirked. "Doesn't mean we can't fool around on the couch while we're waiting for take out to show up."

Steve liked the sound of that.

 _Let me know what you think about these beautiful boys? Please? xx_


End file.
